


Por lo que he probado del deseo

by SadistaSensible



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, gross old men, stanchez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistaSensible/pseuds/SadistaSensible
Summary: Rick Sánchez es un hombre de secretos, algunos se esconden en su memoria, algunos en su garaje... otros más, en específicos rincones del multiverso.





	Por lo que he probado del deseo

Rick es un hombre demasiado viejo como para llevar la cuenta de todas las veces que se ha enamorado y desenamorado, (¿Y cuál sería el punto de todas formas?).

Pero en un intento, nacido de su embriaguez, por hacer un breve (e inevitablemente impreciso) repaso mental:  
Conoció la intimidad y el hastío tras un matrimonio; mantuvo una intensa relación con una existencia alienígena que puede ocupar huéspedes de cualquier forma, género o raza al mismo tiempo; fue parte de una relación poliamorosa con criaturas que tienen tentáculos como extremidades (¡Y uno de ellos era capaz de estirar todos sus miembros a su gusto!); se ha acostado con más criaturas y personas de las que puede recordar: repulsivas, atractivas, cuestionables, de toda clase, en esa galaxia y la siguiente.

Así pues, Rick no puede evitar dar un largo sorbo a su licorera, y preguntarse por qué, de entre todo su interminable historial de relaciones y aventuras, continúa volviendo a aquella que, en comparación, no fue la mitad de asombrosa, satisfactoria o sexualmente memorable.

Sin embargo, ahí está de nuevo, no tan ebrio como le gustaría, frente a la Cabaña del Misterio, cubierto en vómito, apestando a alcohol, sudor y a sangre, que cuyo hedor se resiste a duchas y se ha impregnado de forma permanente a su piel. Aunque no le importa una mierda.  No es como si hubiese planeado un carajo de lo acontecido ese día, mucho menos que terminaría caminando a trompicones entre la maleza de un bosque mágico, siendo observado curiosamente por gnomos presuntamente escondidos detrás de rocas y árboles cercanos.

Pero sus propias palabras hacen eco en su cabeza, acechantes, definitivas, y las náuseas que lo invaden de súbito no son enteramente atribuidas a las cantidades de alcohol fluyendo en su sistema.

"Solo quedan cuatro dimensiones como este a los que podemos ir" Le había dicho a su Morty cuando, una vez más, cometió error tras error que los arrinconó hasta que la única forma de sobrevivir fue el escape. Se había limitado a dar una explicación a medias y, aterrado como estaba ante la idea de suplantarse así mismo, Morty no había hecho más preguntas ni pedido detalles; aunque de haberlo hecho, Rick hubiese mentido de todas formas. Habían enterrado la evidencia en el patio trasero, Rick había ido por una cerveza al refrigerador, y había bebido hasta inconsciencia, en la sala. Había conservado la esperanza de que ese fuera el final del asunto, que el cansancio y la ebriedad lo mantuviesen babeando el sillón al menos hasta la mañana siguiente, pero no había sido el caso.

La cabaña está inusualmente concurrida, pese a no ser vacaciones aún. Varios niños juegan en el estacionamiento, y una familia sale del local, vistiendo recuerdos que debieron ser en extremo costosos, pero sonriendo como si acabasen de ser testigos de algún maravilloso secreto. Rick suelta una risotada, que termina en un ruidoso eructo que le cuesta una mirada reprochadora de una mujer que se aventuró a pasar cerca de él. En respuesta, le guiña el ojo seductoramente y la mujer devía la mirada, apresurando su paso hasta el autobús que espera a los turistas.

Siguiendo a sus últimos clientes de cerca, una pareja con gorras y llaveros que aluden a su visita a la cabaña, Stan Pines se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta, bastón en mano, engatusando aún a los pobres idiotas para que vuelvan el año entrante, prometiendo nuevas rarezas que serán más falsas que los supuestos descuentos que tiene su mercancía.

El extraño desasosiego del que había sido preso hasta ese momento, se devanece, y siente que puede respirar con normalidad.

Y es que ha visto más universos alternos de los que puede contar, ha viajado a multiversos tan similares como diferentes de aquel del que provino alguna vez, y de todos ellos, encontrar uno en donde exista Stanley Pines es un verdadero reto.

Sabe que se encuentra en otras dimensiones, es estadísticamente obligatorio, y aún así, es impactante en cuántos de ellos Stan está muerto o está en un camino definitivo a estarlo: En algunos nunca nació, en otros, sus estafas hicieron enfadar a las personas equivocadas; enfermedades terminales, hambre, frío, sobredosis, suicidios, accidentes automovilísticos... Stan ha perecido de todas las formas posibles, tal cual es la norma cuando se habla de infinitos universos. Sin embargo, sumado a las causas naturales, a las consecuencias de su abandono o a los accidentes, Stan cuenta con otros factores de riesgo que el resto de los humanos no. No se trata únicamente del ridículo magnetismo hacia las más estrafalarias criaturas y sucesos sobrenaturales que posee Gravity Falls, sino de un laboratorio, oculto debajo de su pequeña cabaña.

Se trata de la peligrosa mezcla de su estupidez y sentimentalismo, que lo lleva a manejar químicos cuyas medidas de seguridad desconoce o a experimentar con tecnología que ni siquiera un científico promedio alcanzaría a comprender, todo esto bañado con tintes de ocultismo que su escéptica mente se niega a aceptar. Y a este propósito, deberían ser polos opuestos, Rick y él, siendo que pertenecen a los diferentes lados de la moneda del abandono: Uno, que sabe lo que es ser dejado atrás; el otro, que podría huir el resto de su vida.

Stan es el epitome del clásico personaje malo con un secreto corazón de oro que tanto han sobre explotado en las películas familiares, y que hace a Rick sonreír cuando lo asesinan en pantalla finalmente, en un barato y flojo intento por provocar una reacción en el espectador. Rick considera que hace un excelente trabajo al evitar relacionarse con imbéciles así, porque cuando alguien es lo suficientemente estúpido en la vida real para sacrificar su propia felicidad por un inapropiado sentimiento de lealtad y ciego amor fraternal, siempre termina de la misma manera: Absolutamente jodido. Y no es ningún secreto que, en la escala de Jerry Smith a Rick Sánchez, Stan apenas logra pasar a Summer, así pues, ha muerto de formas tan creativas y horripilantes, que si Rick aún creyese en algo como el destino, pensaría que este se ha ensañado con su mera existencia, y ha hecho de su tarea erradicarla cual plaga. Stanley Pines ha muerto en explosiones en el laboratorio provocadas por docenas de diferentes causas, ha sido succionado a través de un portal (mal construido o incompleto) a otras dimensiones en donde a veces solo algunas partes de su cuerpo lograron cruzar a tiempo, ha sido tomado como esclavo, poseído y/o destruído desde dentro por diferentes criaturas demoniacas, ha sido desmembrado en un apocalipsis que parece salido del peor viaje de LSD y cristales de Kalaxia que Rick ha tenido en toda su vida... Y eso es solo por mencionar sus decesos más comunes, porque Rick prefiere tomar algo más fuerte que simple licor humano para rememorar los desenlaces más cruentos de Stanley.

Sus esperanzas de supervivencia son tan increíblemente bajas, incluso en comparación a los Mortys, que la mayoría de los Rick s nunca han conocido a sus propios Stans. Y aquellos contados que sí, los toman como trofeos o, en su caso, los acaparan celosamente.

Lo hace enfurecer, entre más piensa en en ello, porque Stan no tiene idea del valor tras su improbable existencia ni de lo que Rick hace para mantenerla oculta, pero aún así no dudaría en arrojar todo por la borda si con eso trae a su ingrato hermano de vuelta (Rick ha tratado de convencerlo de conseguir un reemplazo de Ford, uno al que le importe una mierda Stan, pero el idiota obstinado se niega). Los trágicos antiheroes son siempre un dolor en el culo.

Entonces, Stanley aparta la mirada de los últimos clientes abandonando su tienda, y se encuentra con la suya.

Fugazmente, Rick es remontado a una época de camisas rasgadas, giras con los Flesh Curtains, y sudorosos encuentros sexuales en un cadillac rojo, que hacían su sangre palpitar rauda en sus venas. Las arrugas en el rostro de Stan, la faja que se marca bajo su camisa, las canas en su cabeza, lo anclan al presente, recordandole que, sin importar sus planes, los lugares a los que han ido,  lo que han hecho o con quiénes, el tiempo los ha alcanzado a ambos.

Se siente tremendamente cansado entonces.

Rick adopta una expresión despreocupada de buen humor, levanta las manos al aire y exclama "¡Stanley!", arrastrando su nombre en un efusivo saludo, tartamudeando al menos tres veces cuando agrega "¡Carajo, los años no te han tenido misericordia!". Es la primera vez que se ven en casi dos años, porque pese a vigilar regularmente su seguridad, Rick no visita a Stan tan frecuentemente como le gustaría (Descubrió que la clave para una relación exitosa es simple: No tengas una. Se han apegado a ello y les ha funcionado de maravilla), pero porque Stan es Stan, en lugar de dar reclamos o pedir explicaciones, solo sonríe con genuina felicidad, su viejo rostro iluminandose cuál sol. Lo recibe con un gran abrazo, y un sonoro "¡Me preguntaba de donde provenía el olor a mierda, maldito bastardo!" con su rasposa voz, como si se hubiesen visto tan solo la semana pasada.

Stan nunca espera por él, no lo busca, ha hecho demasiado de ambas cosas por alguien más, como para querer incluirlo en esos planes. Rick considera que, tal vez, esa es la razón por la cual vuelve a la cabaña así pasen días, meses o años. Y, tal vez, esa será la razón que lo hará quedarse algun día, indefinidamente.

"Solo quedan cuatro dimensiones como esta a la que podemos ir", le había dicho a su Morty; "Solo quedan cuatro Stanleys restantes", es lo que quiso decir en realidad. Y Rick no tiene interés en explicar por qué, de entre las infinitas dimensiones que hay allá fuera, se rehusa a vivir en una donde Stan Pines no exista.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apuesto a que Robert Frost jamás imaginó que terminaría siendo citado en un mini fic slash de una pareja crack, pero así fue y el crédito del título es suyo. Pasando a otras cosas, he tenido intenciones de aportar algo a esta pareja por meses, y ya que un reto de drabbles (en el cuál no alcancé a participar), me hizo desempolvar unas ideas, decidí expandirlas un poco más allá del número de palabras establecidas en un inicio. La línea de tiempo de Stan es de los meses antes de la visita de Dipper y Mabel, así que Ford sigue perdido en algún sitio.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
